


All In The Name Of Love

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Painplay, Past Abuse, Power Imbalance, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: Raiden used Kara's name to full effect when they clashed, obliterating her will, she swallowed his conniption, shouldered the weight of his unbidden form, more than twice her weight, pushed into mattress, punished, though, she wouldn't see it that way.
Relationships: Raiden/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	All In The Name Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (sort of) follow on piece from Raindrops In The Cracks. This is if Kara and the gang fail to prevent Raiden giving in to the darkness, begins giving in to violent impulses, all around him witnessing his descent. Based after MKX, non-canon.

Raiden began growling, bellowing, all around God jumping, feet scurrying away.

Kara knew, White Quartz in hand pulsing, hissing maliciously, snake coiled for too long. Yellow gathered, covering hand.

Goddess threw stone to the ground, shattering louder than anything she'd heard before.

* * *

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Raiden surprised Kara by responding.

"Millennia honing skills, yet a simple surge has what, overloaded you? Scattered brain cells? Please," She waved him off, "don't insult us, me, earlier self. That incarnation did a lot of good, we adore him. Yet, you dropped that guise so quickly? Was it merely a mask? Did I see under it? Is this a peek at the truth?"

Man went to caress woman's face, her turning head, having none of it.

"You lost the privilege of touching me the moment you decided to forget your morals."

"And you, were moral?"

"Yes, even on my hands and knees, seeking to please the one man that accepted my flaws, damaged, abused body, without question." She snorted. "I am questioning this, this change."

Facing him stabbed Tarkatan blades into her gut.

"I can't deny how I feel, I can't just throw it away. You are forcing my hand."

"You cannot stop me, Kara."

Staring at Yellow Diamond, shards scattered on floor glittered, when Raiden's remaining light hit them.

* * *

_When they clashed, two forces colliding, resulting storm was catastrophic, impact sweeping far and wide, drenching anything in its sights, ripping apart normality, throwing it to the wayside, obliterating preconceptions._

_Everyone knew Raiden loved woman._

* * *

_They knew from the sky turning grey, spectrum vast, given its usual dull hues._

_They knew from rain clouds, filling with rain, holding intimate, indecent meaning, two falling apart, liquid's light tapping upon the ground turning into pouring sheet rain._

_They knew from his eyes, radiant azure shores, seas calm when Kara was around._

_When she wasn't, they were scarlet, piercing, wrathful, looking through people._

_They knew from his face. Harsh lines would fade, jagged, worn out edges of lips being forced to smile lifted, gesture becoming real, earnest._

_It was give and take, for the first few years. Then, it became power play, race, fight for dominance, for first place, second deemed unacceptable._

_It was unacceptable. Their behaviour devolved into base want. Given who they were, it should have been pure, white light virginal. They shouldn't know of life's pleasures, shouldn't have tainted those, made them impure, filthy._

_The Jinsei surge, seemingly purged the deities of rationale, improper conduct rampant._

* * *

_**We foresaw this.** _

_Kara raked hands through hair, pulling it harshly._

" _Then why didn't you act sooner? Why are you letting him fall?"_

_**He was given chance, reprieve many times. Just because you did not see justice enacted does not mean it did not happen.** _

_Cetrion stepped in, keeping Kara at bay._

_**It would seem you are slipping, too.** _

_Woman scoffed._

" _Am I now?" She rolled hazels. "I gathered you disliked me as soon as you heard of my Mother's plan. Your disdain is amusing. I've heard it all before. You used it against Tiama, you employ it against me. Why am I not surprised?"_

" _Kara. Mind your tongue."_

" _I won't mind anything, Cetrion. These 'Gods' did not help your brother when he began giving into the darkness. How can you stand, idly by and let this happen, again? You know where it ends up. I can't watch this."_

_Kara turned on heel, completely, utterly spent._

" _Take my power, if you must, but don't leave me hanging. I may just hang myself with the rope..."_

_Creating portal, Kara headed to Netherrealm, staring down her mentor, lover, friend, adversary..._

* * *

Raiden's robes began changing, pristine white fabric splashed with jet, ink splattering, sky blue robes covered by invisible hand, a hapless, careless artist flinging paint at canvas until something vaguely artistic stared back at them.

Barbaric, impure piece formed before woman's eyes, God embracing shadows like an old friend...

* * *

"Kill me."

God's smirk shattered woman's heart, ribs concave, shoving themselves deep into organ.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you said you wouldn't hurt me. You're hurting me."

Kara turned away, heart pulsing, ripping chest apart.

"I could not do that, even if I wished too."

"Then I will."

Kara unsheathed blade, concealed under obi belt.

"You wish to wreak havoc, reign chaos upon Earthrealm, Outworld and The Heavens? The single obstacle to you succeeding is me. You know I wouldn't stand by, be witness to untold devastation. I would fight back. I know you, intimately, your vulnerabilities." She pointed at her friends. "They don't. Once I am gone, you do as you see fit. Know, however, that I have warned them. Also, that I failed them. I cannot protect, and since you won't end me, and I cannot force your hand? I won't apologise, or try to stop you. I am done."

Kara took blade in hand, sliding it across palm lightly.

"Kara!"

* * *

Goddess turned, Johnny pleading.

"Don't do this! We can't lose you, too. I know you love him, but he isn't the man you fell in love with, anymore. You know that."

Logic coming from man, who'd usually joke, play things down took Kara aback, her mind questioning decision.

What in all the realms was she thinking?

She had thousands of years ahead of her, yes, but that needn't mean her life needed to be miserable.

Only she could, ultimately change that, alter her future.

The blade in her hand would alter that, life cascading from veins, world spinning, surrounds grounding to abrupt halt.

If she cut deep enough...

* * *

"Come on now. That? Really? You aren't going out like that. The Kara I know wouldn't want to. The woman I know would fight. Fight back! Stop him!"

Kara paused, eyes widening.

"I can't. He's too strong."

Storm raged, winds tearing apart buildings, wooden boards flying, Kara having to redirect them, or they'd have hit her friends. She glared God down.

"You really want me to fight back? Fine."

Storm ceased, Kara sweeping aside rain, clouds hue lightening. Woman had spent half her life in the Divine Chamber, absorbing ancient magic, primordial life sparking through veins, her body aglow.

"You've always known how to ameliorate me."

"If I didn't learn, would you have drummed it into me?"

"I cannot harm you..."

Kara screamed, throwing hands in the air.

"Don't lie to me! I cannot stand when someone I care about bullshits me. Don't _you_ fucking dare."

_The moment it meant something, I should have ended it..._

* * *

_Kara's head lay on God's chest, melodic thudding of his heart balm, pacifying Goddess. She flipped her hair to the side, slick with sweat, body pleasantly warm, Autumn's decreasing temperature failing to take away heat._

_Both were flushed, Raiden quivering slightly, release's hold ebbing, but remaining, woman's hastened breaths charming God, two recovering from making love. This time, it was slow, heartfelt, emotion welling, kisses sloppy, adorable, deities needing time to cease, at least slow down, let them procure seconds, minutes, the hours they needed to search, locate, find, seek one another._

_No one called upon them, voices lingering in the space theirs and theirs alone. Raiden and Kara let out sounds for each other's ears only._

_They were free here, their home in The Heavens safe space._

* * *

_Kara shifting opened Raiden's eyes, God checking up on her. Woman moved, giggling quietly, sitting on haunches. It became clear what amused her when man followed her gaze, down sternum, past her hips, fluid slipping out gradually._

_"What a mess we make..."_

_Raiden's smile grew wider, Kara 'stealing' his eloquent prose (somewhere along the way,) her variety holding wry rhetoric._

_"I find myself not quite finished. However, I need to clean up, change the sheets. That means you ought to get up, wondrous soul."_

_She sat on the edge of the bed, stretching limbs, popping delightful._

* * *

_"Care to join me?"_

* * *

_Showers with Kara? Hands would wash, as one would, but fingers would quest, instinct taking over, digits placing themselves were they were needed, voices yearning to be free, let out of their cage, bodies free of their binds, clothing too much, barrier, cast aside haphazardly._

_It didn't matter where they landed._

_They were in the way, that was what mattered._

* * *

_Showers with Kara led to her calling his name, attempting purchase between grooves of tiles, hands gluing themselves to glass, or Raiden's arms, his hips, arms thrown around form, too wide, man broad, woman digging nails into his flesh, to keep from falling, shattering both herself, Raiden, and the glass that separated them from reality that they should not be together._

_Reality that, whenever they fell, they were one step closer to destruction, of both the self and their roles. They disintegrated, ever so slowly, their titles chipped away, deities holding the instruments of their own downfall._

_Choosing to slip, Raiden let woman's name slip from throat, exit his mouth, Kara eyeing him fiercely, tearing skin to ribbons, ordering him to cease her torment, break her resolve, for now, that moment._

_She'd put herself back together again, affix 'Goddess' mask, hide wanton woman, seductive mortal, irresistible, provocative Goddess, with fire in her belly, lava in her veins, sugared saliva, mouth full of honey._

* * *

_Drinking Kara meant Raiden's guard lowered, easily, flitting from grasp, gleeful imp._

_Swallowing Kara meant Raiden had to abandon given roles, fall to his knees before woman._

_Imbibing what she offered, potent, wicked brew forced man to_ _acquiesce._

_If she wanted him on his back, God was powerless to stop her._

_He never reacted to someone readily. It took more than nudity and questing, obeying tongue to seduce man, ensnare God._

* * *

_And, yet, Kara was capable of tearing apart everything Raiden thought he knew._

_About himself, about being a God._

_Tenets, vows be damned._

* * *

Kara fell, unceremoniously onto knees, unable, no, unwilling to battle lover. He began tearing her apart, piece by piece many years ago, woman refusing to accept it, truth acidic, barbs deep, latching on, barbed wire embedded in skin.

"Destroy me. I won't witness your descent. I cannot."

"Did I not witness you descend with me, almost every night for ten years?"

Woman's jaw worked to keep tone hushed.

"When did I declare I was innocent? Leave it out." Hazels watered, storms wreaking havoc before them. "End this farce, or kill me. Your choice."

Warrior attire gold, black armour was suitably snug, Kara damned herself, knowing what lay underneath those plates, part of her (possibly single, remaining sane part) aching to halt time, take him, force him into submission, wring him until he could take no more, falling asleep, sparing her, Earthrealm and her friends from harm.

For a time.

* * *

Unless she performed spell, one that would keep him in state of rest.

Oh, she knew how to exhaust him, but her remedy was completely, utterly indiscreet, given they were not alone.

Appetite insatiable, Goddess knew her resolve was failing her, wanting to create portal, drag Raiden back to their home and scream at him, utilising colourful language and his name, in several variations, several situations.

* * *

_Raiden used Kara's name to full effect when they clashed, obliterating her will, she swallowed his conniption, shouldered the weight of his unbidden form, more than twice her weight, pushed into mattress, punished, though, she wouldn't see it that way._

_If anyone watched them, voyeur peering from shadows, they would deduce the pair were harming each other, brutalising forms, fingerprints everywhere, bruises appearing, rope marks visible, scent of desire in the air, hanging thickly._

_Raiden only said 'Kara,' when she found herself, and that took too long, in her mind._

_In his, stamina meant he could seduce her day and night, and sleep because he had to, not because he needed too._

* * *

_Kara? She could not do that. The longest she'd lasted was two hours, before collapsing, unable to satisfy herself or him further, too much, body too sensitive, mind too far gone to care for love, for sex._

_She would curl up, avoiding wet spots on the bed, forming strange positions, Raiden ceasing act immediately, wanting nothing more than to comfort, hold the woman who bore his pain, bore his anger, his vulnerabilities._

* * *

_Goddess wouldn't let him, trying to bat off his arms with her own pointless, energy depleted._

_Or, with her mind, resulting in searing pain in her head._

_God lay, as close to the edge as he could get, without falling, and wrapped Kara up in the sheets, so there was barrier between them._

_He wouldn't force her to bring him to his knees, shatter his control._

_He would do that himself, not without hearing woman cry, Raiden viewing blooming wounds on her form, viewing many on his own, in their bathroom mirror._

_They did not bother him, nips of pain were soothed with warm water, Kara's mouth._

_Warm water would ease Goddess' pain, were she to get up._

_She could not, would not, should not, Raiden wouldn't ask that of her._

_His mouth would merely injure her further._

* * *

Sitting on crate, Kara observed her friends, keeping outward appearance calm, composed.

Internally, she was losing the will to live, the will to fight, the will to bother getting the fuck up.

_Go, all of you. Go, now. I can't keep up the charade. The Raiden we know is disappearing before our eyes. If my death means the rest of you get away unscathed, I will die, readily._

Several heads, shaking their dissent made her snort.

_Please. I, too can feel myself giving in. I want to follow him, to obey him. If I do that, I won't be able to stop him, control what happens. Please. I care about you all too much to see you get hurt._

She offered faint smile, disingenuous nature preventing it from growing.

_I will protect all of you, the best I can. Live, you need to live._

Kara then did something she regretted instantly afterwards.

She dared look at her parents.

* * *

Her Mother, Tiama flailed, pushing against her husband's arms, man barring her from going further.

Her Father, Jin, General Jakal had decided, the minute this fiasco had begun that, if he had to lose someone, he would rather lose one family member than two.

Two would tear him apart.

One violently tugged at heartstrings, unseen hands gripping, invisible force yanking, pulling him forward, Father in him desperate to save his daughter, his only child.

He would perish the second he stepped into the fray, passed through the barrier his indomitable daughter had put up to shield him, her friends.

No one else would die under his watch, under Kara's wings.

She'd wrapped them around everyone for a reason.

That reason was hers, and hers alone.

Jakal would mourn later, bawl until his eyes ached.

Melt into pool, mass of limbs, holding wife dear, as closely as they could feasibly be, not letting her out of his sight.

Possessive, it was.

Witnessing the death of their daughter shoved them past line of acceptability, leaping into cruel waters, drowning themselves in folly.

Needing to look away, wishing to vacate contents of stomach, requiring he rip out eyeballs?

Jakal would still hear desolation, audible, cries of his daughter as she immolated herself before God.

All in the name of _love?_

* * *

_It didn't used to be this way._

* * *

_For the first few encounters, deities were content with_ _exploration, coaxing noises woman wasn't sure she'd ever made prior, coaxing noises from man she wasn't aware was capable of such._

_Kara knew Raiden had taken lovers, but the man told her that it had been decades since he had, hundreds of years since it held any meaning._

_Woman dare not ask what made man tick, though he asked her, showed her what she was capable of, Kara realising that intimacy needn't be rushed, bodies heavy, movements painful._

_She already knew this. Her time with Snake was wonderful, man beyond patient, beyond thoughtful._

_So, then, why did woman associate the act with displeasure? Scrunch her face up, giving it premature lines?_

* * *

_Raiden waited, let her seek him, let her take his hands, slip them under robes, or clothing, mouth following, tracing patterns none knew the meaning of, bar them._

_If she wished to be heard, woman would be._

_Not before, not after. She didn't see the point in howling when a finger so much as grazed her skin._

_It didn't matter how worked up she was._

_She_ _resisted giving in to her thoughts, letting them build gradually, steadily, up until the point she needed to find God._

_He undid her in seconds._

_It hadn't ever been that quick. Raiden mapped, read Kara like novel, studying voraciously, lapping up knowledge, lapping her up._

_He took whatever she gave him, multiplied that in droves, Goddess making heavy thump onto floor, eager, determined to repay him, his generosity._

* * *

_Passion had flown, river peaceful, occasionally becoming thrashing waterfall, perilous cliff, pain factored in, whisked away swiftly._

_Passion became game, river whipped up, becoming stormy sea, threatening to sink pair, waves swallowing whole being._

_Their single anchor was understanding._

_Kara thought it love._

_It was love, until a few years ago._

_It was love for Raiden still, woman very much unsure._

_She loved his calmness, radiant energy, she bathed in his glow, embraced it wholly._

* * *

_Did she love him?_

* * *

She didn't have an answer to that, scared, frightened to bring up the issue, Raiden's reactions panic inducing.

He could destroy her in an instant, mere click of his fingers obliterating the one person to view him as anything other than Elder God.

She got to see him with curious, intrigued eyes, longing in her heart, flame in stomach, one Raiden stoked, colouring her skin shades of pink.

At this moment in time, Kara saw Raiden with weary, suspect eyes, filled with intense disgust, rage, mostly directed at herself.

The walls of her cave had begun to crack, ceilings fragile, entrance threatening to collapse.

Raiden held them together, immense strength enacted, sealing foundation, using himself as the glue.

Every time they came together, God tore at the wall, since the change, since the pull of darkness ate away at him.

Woman wasn't looking at her lover any longer.

She looked through him, at his ghost, man she loved looking back at her, serene azure shores, face mortified at what he was doing.

He mouthed ' **stop me,** ' Kara shaking her head.

She wanted him to stop himself.

She knew this was an impossibility, but still thrust out hand, fingers wishing to pull Raiden back, the Raiden she knew and have him face her, take her home and hold her, embrace peace, tranquillity.

Spilling ancient, malicious blood in the Jinsei Chamber was what sealed Raiden's fate.

That was when the changes began, Kara admitting they were doomed.

They had been from the beginning, but she couldn't stand not being there, beside him.

* * *

_Sharing body heat, thoughts, feelings, talking about inane things, something that would keep him there._

_Feeling his form on hers, battle-hardened skin's sandpaper touch rubbing against silken, lithe body, feeling him inside her, every molecule ablaze, everything tuned out, bar him, the act._

_He showed her what it was like to be adored, coveted, level, of which she hadn't realised (at the time) was dangerous._

_She felt she had to give back._

_That had gone from wanting to, to having to._

_Wrong, indubitably wrong._

* * *

Inexorably morose, woman gave her friends one last, lingering look, knife in hand automatically placing itself over chest.

Once they were safe, she pressed cold implement against her skin, free hand pulling down robe, for easy access to nebulous organ.

* * *

Mind fell apart, tumultuous thoughts scattered like marbles.

Imploring Raiden to murder her was fruitless. He kept glowing, carmine orbs trained on kamp grounds, lightning charring, cracking ground with its intensity, concrete rendered mere paper, under God's sheer strength.

Burning wood filled nostrils, woman enjoying scent, under usual circumstances.

These were far from usual, peculiar not descriptive enough, Goddess' mind stressed, strained

Focusing on task at hand grew tricky, when little made sense anymore.

* * *

Raiden's ghost of former self mouthed words, ones that lanced woman in the gut, stopping her actions.

**_'I love you.'_ **

She shook head, automatic reflex.

 _'You may think you do, but, no. You love the idea of us, what we were, what we could be. You plucked me from shadow, saved me from myself, gave me semblance of normal life, then tore it, took everything back, cast me aside, threw me away. But,'_ she laughed bitterly, _'you continued to seek my company, my body, my affections. I guess I couldn't have been that much of a bane, huh?'_

God closed eyes, unable to look at her. She passed on her memories to him as she spoke, Raiden viewing Dark self maiming, damaging her, making her submit.

But, woman also showed him that she had always said 'yes.' Raiden hadn't acted unless she gave explicit permission.

So, was it a heinous crime? A crime of passion?

Woman didn't want to ponder that, not when somewhere, deep down in wicked mind, she recalled intense pleasure, observed Raiden's ghost shivering, as he saw Kara and him making love, evident in features, as they were pulled, taxed that God had thought of things like that, had viewed Kara as more than mortal, more than charge, more than friend, more than ally.

That made her, in turn shiver, seeing the man she adored's heart breaking, feeling her own tighten, breath harder to come by than it should have been.

He closed his eyes, as woman drove blade into her chest, attempting to mask sorrowful yelp.

* * *

She failed, Raiden turning, eyes widening at scene. Storm ceased, skies clearing, God bending, wrapping long arms around woman. He checked for a pulse, knowing he would not find one.

Still, to know that she was dead, by her own hand, and because of him?

Myriad of feelings struck thunderer, chiefly the fact that he found himself unaffected by turn in events, not as much as he felt he should be.

He was doing woman disservice, her life, her memories, her sprightly, vivid, beautiful self ought to be celebrated, her memory treasured, not tarnished.

Troubled, God shook his head, taking off Kasa, pulling down hood, letting ivory locks flow freely in the wind.

His next destination flashed before him, in the form of a portal to Outworld.

* * *

Kotal, would, inevitably dissent, refuse to accept Elder God taking over 'his' realm. Raiden wished to merge all realms, so he could safeguard them, their people collectively.

It did not matter if they disagreed.

They had no choice but to accept him.

They would accept him, without question.

If he had to instil fear in them, embed it deep into their veins, in order to gain control?

It was no longer below him to consider, do such an act.

Kara would despise him, likely already did, before she passed.

Such was love, in all its guises, its machinations.

It did not matter if you failed to understand it, them.

Raiden did this all in the name of love.


End file.
